1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to means for locating beams on electrical connectors.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
In various electrical connectors particular needs require the use of relatively long beams. The physical relationship of the cross sectional area of the beam and its length will make it difficult to manage more critical dimensional tolerances. The critical dimensional tolerances in question control the inner relationship between the terminal tail, the retention feature and the contact area of the terminal. An example of such an electrical connector is a receptacle used on a single connect attach (SCA) disk drive interface.
There is, therefore, a need for means for managing critical tolerances in connectors having such cross sectional area to length relationships.
It is also known that the use of a relatively long beam will generally require the use of a relatively high insulative housing, it is found, however, that such extended height insulative housings or other atypical height to width ratio housings may have a tendency to bow or warp during molding:
There is, therefore, a need for a method of molding extended height insulative housings.